


THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY

by stancoffee



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stancoffee/pseuds/stancoffee
Summary: jihoon regret not being with junkyu when he needed him.ps. play "the one that got away by katy perry" while reading.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to this song "the one that got away by katy perry" when i decided to post this.

I remember when I first saw you,  
You were staring at the mirror inside the practice room full of sweat and your eyes suddenly met mine. 

I got flustered so I said, "Hi!" then you smiled.

"Hi, you're Jihoon right?" I nodded and that's how we started.

We became friends and then we became lovers.

We do things that only couples do. 

We hold hands, we kissed and we shared I love yous. Everyday became my favorite day. 

"Jihoon, I love you." you told me while you were cupping my cheeks.

"I love you too, Junkyu." and then your lips met mine. Your kisses was soft and tender.

You made my teenage days wonderful, you filled me with love and care.

"Be careful Jihoon, don't be sick" 

I am a clumsy person. You beside me makes my life easier because you always remind me what to do and you were always there for me.

My favorite part was when we talked about our future not knowing what will happen on the next days of our lives.

"Baby, how about we live near a beach? That would be relaxing."

"You and me drinking coffee in the morning while staring at the beautiful sea."

"And us kissing during sunset."

You hugged me from the back. I hope this will be us forever.

Not unti one day, I woke up not seeing you beside me. You left me, I lost you.

You never told me the reason. You left me crying and drowning in pain, Junkyu why did you do this to me?

I tried living as if nothing happened. I go on with my life even though there's still a part of me that wants you. 

Sometimes when I miss you, I play our videos together. I listen to your songs.

What will I do now without you?

One day, while I was walking on the playground. I saw you with another person. You were laughing together. You were happy.

I can't bear to see you so I ran and ran while my eyes are becoming blurry because of my stupid tears.

Why am I still crying? It's been years when you left me. I'm no longer your muse. I'm no longer the love of your life.

I worked my ass off to forget about you but I realized that I really can't forget you that easy. I guess money really can't buy a time machine. I should have told you what you meant to me when you're still here. 

I still don't understand, why we parted together? Am I not enough?

Two years have passed, I was walking on the seashore when I saw a familiar person. That was you. 

You were wearing a gray beannie and gray jacket.

"Mm, hi." I said, you looked at me and you're shocked when you saw me.

"H-hi"

You looked so pale and sick..

"I'm sorry," you said, "I'm sorry Jihoon for leaving you. I just wanted you to forget about me. I'm sorry." tears ran down your face.

What are you talking about?

"I am leaving this place soon, I'll go on a peaceful place where our love ones went. I don't wanna be a burden that's why I left. But I missed you, I missed you so much Jihoon." you stared at me, "I'm sorry baby." 

Tears started to flow on my cheeks, why didn't you tell me before? I wanted to take care of you. Why didn't you gave me that chance?

I walked near you to hug you. My tears are flowing continuously. I will keep my promises to you. 

"Jihoon, I love you."

As I was hugging you, you became heavy. I already know what happened. I cried as much as I can because I can't do anything. I wish I was there when you needed me the most.

In another life, you would still be the one I love.  
I will keep all our promises, even though the world is against us.  
In another life, I will make you stay.  
I will take care of you.

"I love you too, Junkyu."


End file.
